


fight me

by urusee



Category: Free!
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, Pillow Fight, almost there but not quite, it's haru's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusee/pseuds/urusee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pillow fight ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight me

“You’re asking for it, Haru.”

Sousuke hurls another pillow at Haru from where he is seated, in the middle of the unfixed bed with pillows and disarranged blankets scattered all over it. The pillow ends up hitting the back of Haru’s head as he is busy picking up another two pillows from the floor, which Sousuke had thrown for the past fifteen minutes of their useless fight.

The pillow fight started because of a seemingly innocent comment he made which was, _“That tasteless grilled mackerel for breakfast? Again?"_ and before he knew it he’s greeted good morning by a pillow lightly thrown at his face. However, he knows Haru is only slightly offended, and anyway his boyfriend has mostly been grumpy in the mornings. Still, this is becoming both fun _and_ draining for him.

Sousuke observes Haru is great at dodging, and he wonders out loud. "Why are you so good at dodging now, Haru? Remember when we lost the watergun battle?”

And to which Haru answers, “Because this is not a watergun fight and this,” Haru pokes the blue pillow to emphasize his point, “is not water” while Haru throws back the pillow which Sousuke manages to avoid, albeit lamely.

“Really, now?”

Haru raises an eyebrow at him, looking mostly confused at his reaction. “I have four pillows here and you only have two, over there.” Haru declares, as if he already won the fight.

 _Shoot_. Sousuke hasn’t fully realized until Haru said it. His little shit of a boyfriend doesn’t really use his weapons at him at once; he’s just collecting them. If he gets closer to Haru to get one, he will definitely get smacked with one pillow, followed by a second, and a third. He’s so going to lose.

Either way, Sousuke throws his last two weapons at Haru all at the same time and now his boyfriend has all six. He isn’t planning to split through the door or this pillow fight might stretch up to the kitchen. Bad strategy, but maybe he can use another tactic for an _entirely_ different game.

“Okay, I lose. I’m sorry. I’m okay with grilled mackerel for breakfast today.” Sousuke holds his two hands up, but he is pointedly not looking at Haru.

He catches a glimpse of Haru from the side, and Haru’s lack of reaction prompts him to swiftly secure another two of the pillows from the floor. Sousuke hurries back to the bed with his two pillows, victory written all over his face. Haru sends him a death glare but Sousuke is enjoying this all the more, whatever he’s doing.

“Sousuke, give me back the two pillows,” Haru walks closer to the edge of the bed. Sousuke grins.

“Really, Haru? How spoiled are you? These are the only ones I have now.”

“So?” Haru asks, as if the answer isn’t obvious.

Sousuke snorts. “So? It’s a pillow fight, not pillow hoarding!”

Haru pouts, “Don’t care.”

“This isn’t water, remember?”

At this, Haru looks away, “You insulted mackerel…”

“Well then if it makes you feel better, go and get these from me.” Sousuke almost taunts Haru as he holds the two pillows in each of his hands.

Haru almost jumps at him on the bed and straddles his lap to hold him in place. “Mine,” Haru says.

It sounds possessive and it almost sends Sousuke to the edge in a good, _sensual_ way. Haru’s declaration might be out of context, but Sousuke finds it really sexy, especially coming from Haru. Sousuke takes the chance to hold down Haru’s waist and sit up. One of the pillows is resting on his chest; definitely an annoying obstruction between the two of them. So he removes the pillow slowly, not taking off his gaze on the smaller man. Haru obviously can’t pull away from him and in that moment Sousuke knows victory is his.

Sousuke maneuvers and shifts them both a bit. He hovers on top of Haru, who is now looking at him with half-lidded eyes. Sousuke lowers his head and captures Haru’s mouth into a passionate kiss. He cups his boyfriend’s soft cheeks and tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Haru holds his arms and brushes his thumbs lightly around his wrists as their tongues meet. Sousuke shivers at the contact, but it doesn’t really matter.

“Sorry, Haru,” Sousuke says in between their kisses. He kisses Haru softly on the lips, the side of his mouth, and on his cheeks.

“Mm-hmm…” And Haru nods in response. Sousuke takes this as a clue to keep giving him light kisses, so he does.

“Love you…” Haru says fondly, his gaze soft.

Sousuke gives him a light smile. “Love you, too." 

"Sousuke…?

"Hmm?”

“Give me back my pillows.” Haru replies casually.

“What?!”


End file.
